


Taking it too far

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, greg is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You’ve taken it too far this time, Sherlock.”“I did it to help the department, Lestrade. Wilson was doing a decent job but it was all going too slow and-““Do you have any idea what you’ve done, Sherlock?”





	Taking it too far

  
“ **You’ve taken it too far this time** , Sherlock.”

Greg can barely keep his voice level as he looks at the man, anger and disappointment fighting inside his chest as he sits down on his chair, gesturing to Sherlock to sit down opposite him. There’s a slight moment of hesitation from Sherlock and Greg’s body tenses up, the walls of his office seeming to close in on him. Sherlock’s expression changes just a micro-fraction but the man does sit down after that. An apology is already on Greg’s lips, he never wants to use his Alpha status over the Omega members in his team, but Sherlock is already talking, a sliver of nervousness in his scent even if his voice is full of confidence.

“I did it to help the department, Lestrade. Wilson was doing a decent job but it was all going too slow and-“

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done, Sherlock?” Greg cuts him off, not wanting to hear another tirade about the stupidity and incompetence of anyone other than Sherlock. He leans forward, focusing on keeping his voice level and his thoughts clear. It’s always better with Sherlock to be clear and to the point.

“I asked you, no, told you, to leave Wilson’s case alone and yet, the moment my back is turned, you go over there.”

“It was-“ Sherlock starts to interrupt but Greg keeps talking, his voice dangerously soft as he keeps his eyes on Sherlock. Part of him can detect the micro changes happening in the Omega’s scent as they are talking but Greg is too hurt to pay closer attention.

“You go over there, without telling anyone from my team, and start telling Wilson and his team what to do. Since you are a genius I thought you’d know better than to do that.”

“I wasn’t in any-“

“There are Supreme Alpha’s, Sherlock!” Greg does growl now, his worry turning into anger as he thinks about all the possible ways Sherlock’s stunt could have gone wrong. The Omega shrugs a shoulder and Greg wants to get up and shake the man till he gets some common sense and a sense of self-preservation.

“You’re a Supreme Alpha. I don’t see why you’re so-“

“Don’t.” Greg looks up sharply and there’s a tiny flinch from Sherlock, even if the Omega keeps his eyes on Greg. Greg still isn’t sure if he should be in awe of that or just pissed off but today, he’s really leaning towards the latter and he let’s out a breathe, counting to 10 before speaking again.

“What you did today was foolish. You clearly disobeyed me and put yourself in danger in the process. It’s becoming quite clear that you have no respect for me or the team.”

“Lestrade, that’s-“

“I spoke with the Chief today and he’s decided to give you one last chance. I disagreed with his decision.”

“What?” Sherlock’s mouth snaps shut but the disbelief is clear in his scent. It almost makes Greg want to reach out and comfort the man. Almost.

“You are a remarkable man, Sherlock. I’ve never doubted your abilities and talents and our success rate has gone up spectacularly since you’ve joined the team but it’s clear you don’t trust me. Or my decisions. If I can’t trust you to do what you’re told, to follow my lead, then I can’t have you on the team. No matter how extraordinary you are.”

Greg got up, running a hand through his hair as he turned and looked out the window. The sky was clouded, not a happy sight but it did fit with Greg’s mental state. He turned around again, surprised Sherlock hadn’t said anything, the man always had something to say after all.

“I wanted this to work, Sherlock.” The Omega looked up at him, expression closed off and guarded and Greg made a helpless gestured. Frustrated with the whole situation. “I think what you do is fascinating and I’ve already learned so much from you but I need to be able to trust you. Trust that you’ll listen to me. Trust that you’ll protect the team and yourself from harm’s way. Going there alone was-“ Greg stops, not even able to put it into words. The social views of Omegas in the workplace was better but there were still a lot of Alpha’s, mostly Supreme ones, that wanted to go back to the old ways.

“I understand.” Sherlock's voice was so soft Greg was only able to hear it thanks to his Supreme hearing. Something in Sherlock’s body language made Greg’s senses go up, Alpha protectiveness creeping up as Sherlock got up, his gaze, not exactly meeting Greg’s.

“Sherlock.”

“You are wrong,” Sherlock cut him off, standing in front of the closed office door, back towards Greg so he couldn't see the man’s face. “I do respect you.” Sherlock’s eyes had flecks of gold in them when he did turn to face Greg, making it difficult for Greg to breath. They looked at each other for what seemed to last a lifetime and then the door opened and Sherlock walked away.

 

The End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad, it wasn't supposed to end sad but it did. Maybe in the future things could clear out between them but I wasn't in the mood to write it so I'll leave it up to the reader's imagination what could happen after this. 
> 
> And no, I don't know where Supreme Alpha came from but I guess there are variations to Alphas/Omegas so. 
> 
> The prompt line came from SoPrompt on Tumblr.


End file.
